


Six Goodbyes

by DestroyedConscience



Series: Goodbye [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, At least that kinda makes up for what I'm after doing, Cuz c'mon, Death, F/M, Gay, Leo doesn't deserve this, Little bit of PerLeo in there too, M/M, Self Harm, So much angst, Suicide, Suicide Notes, valgrace, why am i like this, wow tagging is a lot harder than I thought, you can't have one without the other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8850838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestroyedConscience/pseuds/DestroyedConscience
Summary: Leo was never very good at much. But he was good at goodbyes, yeah, he was good at those.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my very first fanfic on here! And it's terrible, so sorry about that. It's also angsty as hell, and triggering so please read the tags and if anything there triggers you, don't read this story, thank you!

Today was the day.

Leo Valdez had decided that. Today was the day. The day he would off himself.

He thought this as he shakily grabbed a pen from his desk, grabbing six sheets of paper while he was at it, too. He took a deep, stuttering breath and placed the pen onto the first piece of paper.

This one would go to Hazel.

_Dear Hazel,_

_If you're reading this right now, it means I was finally successful. I don't think I really need to explain what I succeeded in since, you know, you're reading this. But, what I do need to say, is that I loved you. Not in that way, no, we all know I'm straight as a circle. I loved you like the little sister I never had, like a best friend. And I know Frank never really liked me because he was worried of losing you and I'm sorry I strained your relationship like, I truly am. I hope you and him get to have a long and happy life together, because trust me when I say, you both deserve nothing less._

_I love you,_

_Leo_

Leo took a shaky breath through the sobs shaking his frame, his throat beginning to ache and his eyes and nose sting. He breathed deeply through his crying and folded the letter carefully, slipping it into one of the six envelopes he had pulled out of his tool belt. He wrote Hazel's name across it in a delicate, neat scrawl and placed it down on the desk. He then placed his pen on the next piece of paper.

This one would go to Frank.

_Dear Frank,_

_I know we were never really the closest of friends, and I can't really blame you for that. I wasn't ever that nice to you and I know my fire unnerved you. It's okay though, it unnerves me, too so I understand where you're coming from. I know you never really liked that me and Hazel were close, I know you were worried because I looked like Sammy, but know she loves you more than anything. You have no idea how much she'd talk about you when we hung out. Make sure not to lose her, okay? She's one of a kind._

_I regret not appreciating you,_

_Leo_

Carefully, Leo repeated the process he had previously done on Hazel's card to Frank's. Trying to calm the cries leaving his mouth, he brought the pen back down.

This one would be for Annabeth.

_Dear Annabeth,_

_Sorry I was always so annoying. Especially around the construction of the Argo II, you didn't need the stress of losing Percy to be increased by my -albeit amazing- ability to annoy. When I first met you, I was pretty intimidated by you, Hades, I'm still intimidated by you. But that's a good thing. Keep it up. In all seriousness, though, I'm sorry I won't be around any longer to help you whenever you get stuck on the lava wall. I'm sorry I won't be there to let you hide in Bunker Nine when Camp is too much and you just want some quiet. You're a really good person, Annabeth, and I'm sorry I won't be around to appreciate that anymore._

_I hope you find a way into Bunker Nine,_

_Leo_

"Shit" Leo mumbled to himself, pressing the palms of his hands into his eyes, squeezing them shut in an effort to stop the tears that kept blurring his vision. He blew out a gust of air as he bounced his leg and picked up the pen again.

This one would be for Percy.

_Dear Percy,_

_I know we never really talked to each other that much, but I still considered you a friend. You're the camp hero, the person everyone wants to be and it was amazing to be able to even go on a quest with you. When I heard all of the stories from campers before we went to New Rome to find you and, if I'm being honest, I was terrified. You were made out to be this strong, confident warrior of a 16 year old, but then, when I finally talked to, you proved it all wrong. You were loyal, funny, sweet. I could see immediately why Annabeth fell for you. Hades, I had a mini crush on you too for a short period of time. What I'm trying to say is, thank you for proving those stories wrong._

_It was an honour,_

_Leo_

Leo grasped at his chest, trying to slow his breathing as his nails dug into his skin. He shook in the seat he was sat in and took a few minutes to calm himself down again before going back to writing.

This one would be for Piper.

_Dear Piper,_

_I'm so sorry. I'm so so so sorry. I'm sorry I'm leaving you so abruptly. I just can't take this anymore. I'm never happy, just numb. I can't sleep because at night I'm plagued with dark thoughts. I can't seem to feel willing to do anything because no matter how hard I try, my mind will always convince I'm not good enough. You are my best friend, I love you so much, you've saved me more times than I can remember, but it's time for me to leave now. If you feel upset, if you feel angry, if you feel betrayed, please just know I'm finally happy._

_I will always love you most,_

                                            _Leo_

Leo banged his hand against his desk, trying to do anything to distract himself from the pain that was attacking his heart, he nearly screamed out of frustration as he felt nothing but agony where his heart was supposed to be. 

"Just one more," He said to himself, his sobs loudening "Just one more."

This one would be for Jason.

_Dear Jason,_

_Thank you. Thank you for being the only light I had in the world. Thank you for assuring me I was worth it. Thank you for being there for me when I needed you most. You were so important to me and you were the only reason I stayed for a long time. But now, I'm so sorry. Nothing can save me this time. I'm broken, Jason. I don't feel anything but agonising despair anymore and this is the only way I will feel anything else. This isn't your fault. Suicide is completely selfish and that's what I am. Selfish. I'm doing this for me and me alone. I'm sorry, Jason, I just can't continue hurting, continue living anymore. Thank you for always trying to save me, my love._

_Thank you for loving me,_

_Leo_

Leo clutched at his hair as he shot up from his seat, knocking the wooden chair over in the process. He hunched over slightly, desperate sobs breaking free from his throat. He paced for a few minutes, until his hands were steady enough to hold the blade. 

Sliding down against a wall he slid up his left sleeve, exposing his wrist and arm as well as the many scars that marred the skin. Taking a deep breath he placed the blade lightly against his skin and sliced, staring transfixed as little droplets of blood pooled up from the new cut, relishing in the sting as he finally felt something other than sadness. He continued, slashing again and again until he was shaking from the adrenaline that came from the pain. 

Slowly, as though thoughtfully, he placed the blade in the centre of his arm, took a deep breath and yanked downwards.

It hurt for a second, then it was numb and he stared as blood started to flow out of the vertical cut on his arm. He was only slightly aware of banging on his door as black creeped on his vision, quickly filling it. 

Leo Valdez was dying. The thought brought a peaceful, grateful smile to his lips.

As Leo Valdez fell to the floor, he gave into the black as his door burst open. Finally closing his eyes for the last time.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. Jk, not really.


End file.
